Furon
The Furons are highly advanced, Grey-like extraterrestrials whom originate from the planet Furon within the Proxima Centauri system. The Furons have conquered over five thousand planets, and in the past, have exterminated many alien species. Unfortunately, the use of unregulated atomic weaponry in the Martian War (as the Furons used their technology for not only science, but also for war) activated a fatal mutation in the Furon's bio-structure, rendering their entire species sterile. Thanks in whole to a complete and utter lack of genitalia, the Furons were no longer able to reproduce, and so instead were forced to make due with their advanced biotechnological prowess by cloning themselves repeatedly each time they perish. This cloning procedure rendered each and every Furon basically immortal, as their memories and personalities were somehow transferred into each new clone body. Being a warlike species, their technology in this area is extremely deadly. At the same time, however, their scientific nature seems not quite as prominent, and their cloning procedures are in fact somewhat flawed. With each new clone produced, errors begin to appear in the genetic material, which may lead to unpredictable results. The only way to stop this is with the infusion of uncorrupted Furon DNA, for without it, they will clone themselves into extinction. One known possessor of this quality is the Human race, whom the Furons had sexual relations with early on in humanity's existence, directly after the Furon Empire eradicated the Martian people. This DNA can be found within the Human brain stem, and so the Furons have taken it upon themselves to forcefully extract it. Holobob Furons are naturally mentally adept, and as such, they can project mental images of themselves into the brains of nearby species of a less-than-harmful civilian of the species they are around. When in use upon Earth (and perhaps other locations as well), this technique is known as Holobobbing. By imitating the appearance of a nearby Human, Furons can travel amongst the other Humans unnoticed. This ability is powerful enough to imitate public officials, allowing them to spread propaganda amongst the populace, typically used in an attempt to cover up all Furon activity. Holobobbing causes huge mental concentration and strain upon the Furon using the ability, and in order to keep this "psi energy" up and thereby keep their disguise active for longer periods of time, the Furon in question must read the thoughts of unwitting creatures in the general vicinity, which seems to leech a portion of the creature's own mental powers for a short time. Unfortunately for the Furons, a clandestine organization known as Majestic know all too well about the Holobobbing technique, and have developed a way to see through this guise. Somehow, if a Furon is in too close of a proximity to a Majestic agent, the holobob is powered down, either due to the Majestic's technique being mental or technological (and thereby forcing the power to un-manifest itself) or by perhaps startling the Furon utilizing the power. Abilities Furons possess a vast array of psychokinetic abilities that they used to combat humans with the power of their highly evolved brains. However Furons are physically weak so they mostly rely on their mental abilities they use psychokinesis to lift or to get things from far off places due to their small statures, and have latent mental abilities such as the mind flash and the ability to stop time. Furon warriors have technologically enhanced abilities such as flight all thanks to the jetpack and regenerative abilities through their shield generators to resist weapons. They also have the ability to possess humans and other sentient lifeforms to disguise themselves more effectively than their previous holobob ability. Furon Abilities * Psychokinesis: Allows any furon to pick up enemies or objects twice its size and throw them like ragdolls. * Hypnosis: A handy ability that distracts,controls, or puts humans to sleep. * Cortex Scan: Allows furons to read minds. * Holobob: A disguising ability that allows furons to blend in with their enemies . * Body Snatch: A new furon ability which grants a furon to possess bodies. * Mind Flash: this ability is able to stun every human around the globe for a short period of time. * Temporal Fist: This ancient Furon ability when a Furon stops time he or she can use psychokinesis while time is stopped and throws them into a direction they being thrown at and once time resumes the person or object flies into the direction the furon threw them(like towards a building or placing the ion detonator in a crowd. * Extracting: Allows the furon to extract a human brain stem. Notable Furons * Cryptosporidium-136 * Cryptosporidium-137 * Cryptosporidium-138 * Cryptosporidium-139 * Orthopox 13 * Holopox * Orthopox 14 * The Master * Emperor Meningitis * Molluscipox 15 Category:Destroy All Humans Universe Category:Sapient Aliens Category:Bioluminescent Aliens Category:Galactic Threats Category:Video Game Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Bipedal Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens of the Milky Way Galaxy Category:Greys Category:2005 Debuts Category:Cloned Aliens